bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magenta
- Reboot= }}|species = Dog |gender = Female |color = Magenta |relatives = Miranda (owner) |first = "Blue's Story Time" |voice1 = Koyalee Chanda |voice2 = Diane Salema }} Magenta, is a recurring character in Blue's Clues, and Blue's Clues & You!. She is Miranda's pet puppy, and a good friend of Blue. Description Magenta is Miranda's pet and Blue's next-door neighbor. she is an artistic female puppy who loves to take and draw pictures. Like Blue, she cannot speak, but she can bark to communicate with others, mainly other dogs. She barks similar to Blue, but instead of "Ba Bow Bow", she barks "Ra Row Row". Looks Magenta looks exactly like Blue, except she's a magenta color with darker spots. As of "Magenta Gets Glasses", she wears purple glasses. In the reboot, she does not wear glasses, and her fur is more defined. She get glasses again later in the series. Appearances Magenta appears in several episodes of Blue's Clues. She makes her first appearance in "Blue's Story Time". Her final appearance on the show is a cameo in "Bluestock". Trivia *When Blue used herself to paint one of the elephants in "Snack Time", she resembled a lighter colored version of Magenta. *Magenta wrote 3 letters to Blue. **She 1st appeared in "What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?" along with some live action kids to thank Blue for sending her picture of them and Steve playing. **She also appeared in "Blue's Big Holiday" where Magenta herself was sliding down a snowy hill on a sled. **And the 3rd letter Magenta appeared in was in "Magenta's Messages" where she was seen at the beach. It was more like an email instead of mailing to someone in person. *Magenta also appeared on the call reminder on the bulletin board in several episodes; including "Blue's Story Time" (her debut episode and the 1st to show the bulletin board, making her the very 1st call reminder character), "Adventures in Art", "Blue Goes to the Beach", "Blue's ABCs" (which also has "Call Magenta." on it), and several others. **Other characters that appeared on call reminders include Baby Bear, Snail, Tink, Fifi, Felix, the unnamed light blue felt friend with a green semicircle body, Green Puppy, Orange Kitten, Gopher, Steve's Grandmother, Turquoise, Windy, the paper recycle bin, a glass recycle bin, Owl, the Sun, and Moona. *Even though she didn't appear in person in "Colors Everywhere!", Magenta was among the friends that were painted on the Portrait of Pals. She was also mentioned in the skidoo segment after Joe and Blue learned that the colors purple and red make the color magenta. **Even though her painted picture shows her with her glasses, Blue had a picture of her without them (which was likely taken before "Magenta Gets Glasses"). *Magenta skidooed for the first time in "The Scavenger Hunt" (the skidoo location was the felt board). Gallery Magenta_Wagging_Her_Tail.gif Tumblr_ly0v8pCzfm1r7vxcmo1_500.gif|Blue and Magenta from Mantegna Comes Over Shy.jpg magenta_partyhat.gif B5f5ccd4bd26b073b0913ddbc22eea7c.jpg Blue' Clues (Original) - Magenta.jpeg char_35845.jpg Our_Neighborhood_Festival_039.jpg|It's Magenta! Our Neighborhood Festival 065.jpg magenta and blue on the bridge.jpg magenta and green pawprints.jpg D1AEB662-2A94-468C-9978-EE5C6D8C10DE.png 538B3E0B-9015-4911-928C-B0981907B293.jpeg|Magenta in the reboot Screenshot 20191120-162058 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191120-162121 YouTube.jpg Bandicam 2020-01-19 06-07-22-526.jpg Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Blue's Clues Characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Blue's Clues & You! Characters